Revelations The Calling of the Makers
by Grotchops
Summary: The repercussions of travelling the Aatral Plane slowly reveals itself


The Calling of the Makers

The object of the Elders discussion was pacing restlessly back and forth in the cage as the Vampire's turned to leave noticeably Marty wasn't leaving like the others, there was this malevolent look in his eye's clearly his mind was conniving up a vicious plan. In his heart he knew that the last years had not brought him any closer to humanization as the rest of the group was led to believe. He still yearned deeply for the hunt and the vicious pleasure in killing and drinking that delicious nectar fresh from his victims body, just thinking of it sent thrills of pleasure through his body, he was glad that by now the other Vampire's had left this dark recess in the cellar other wise Essie and Merrill would have picked up his thoughts. He had joined the experiment just to do something to pass the time and was very curious by nature he needed to know for himself what the Elders were planning to do. And then there was the Professor, he could gauge Vampire or Mortal alike and knew how to manipulate them to his advantage, but the Professor was different he had tried on many occasions to see in how far he could be manipulated but that had proven very difficult almost impossible. There was that one moment in time when Sherry had gotten ill, every one had thought that Merrill had done it but he had done it just to get back at Drew, thinking of this brought a vicious smile to his face. He had a great deal of satisfaction that his plan had worked , even though now it was proving more and more difficult to keep up his subterfuge of still wanting to take part in the experiment, this quality he had gained from his maker he was a master in it. Wheedling, conniving always putting up this mask of amiability, the Professor must have felt that a few times but didn't say or do anything it at the time. Though at the same time if Merrill or even Essie had succumbed to his charms they might have effected a different outcome, but right know he didn't care anymore so why should he refrain from this what he enjoyed most. And now he didn't want Dillan to get in the way of things she was going to be a problem, she had already felt instinctively that Marty was up to no good and he didn't want her spoil his plans. Just as he starts walking back to the cage he hears Merrill coming back to get him calling him by name.

Merrill " Marty come on, what are you doing here still."

Marty " yeah, yeah , I coming just wanted to make sure that she couldn't get away"

As he walks past Merrill she catches his deep dark vicious thoughts flashing through his mind, surprisingly it didn't shock her at all, it just tantalized her. She had thought that she had come to terms with her dark side but at this moment she could hear it in the distant recesses of mind softly calling to her. Could this be true, that's when her thoughts flew back to that one weekend when she and Marty were alone at Mansbridge and the cellar door had been accidently locked so they couldn't get to their blood allotments, when he had offered her his blood to relieve her blood frenzy, could it have been then that she had absorbed those qualities of Marty's maker. She had so wanted to humanize that she hadn't taken into consideration of what effect the repercussions would be, would she lose her battle and become what she dreaded most, the most savage of Vampires just intent on drinking blood wreaking blood curdling savagery, part of these thoughts sickened her, but yet again the more she thought about the more it fascinated her. They both looked at each other with lips curled back and then slowly the realization that their dark sides were ferociously attracting one another it almost intoxicated them if it wasn't for at that moment Dillan calls at them.

Dillan " hey, what are you two doing there in the shadows show yourselves"

Marty" its got nothing to do with you, so don't bother us if you know what is good for you"

Merrill " yes just keep quiet"

With one long look at each other they turned around to join the other Vampire's they could hear talking softly in the distance with whispering echo's flowing back to them, making them hurry to see what was happening because they now heard some excitement creeping into their voices. All Marty could think of was a way to challenge the Professor to see what he was made of, he didn't care about the repercussions he had been controlling himself for so long now it made him feel desperately agitated he really needed something to release that pent up energy coursing through his veins like molten lava setting his body afire with this monstrous urge to feel that thrill of indescribable lust for blood. Even Merrill was beginning to resonate the same feelings it was exhilarating her, would she participate in what Marty was doing she didn't really know. But come what may Marty was going to do something and it was going to happen soon, because they were both beginning to loosing control over every fiber of their being. Merrill couldn't help but think, " does this happen to Vampire's when they give in to the Fury is was evocative and frightening". The blood in their eyes was by now so blood red there was little that would have triggered them off, if it wasn't for the puzzled voices they heard coming from the area where the screen's were mounted, painfully this drew them back from the blood thresh hold, the red dissipated slowly out of the eyes to lurk in the background in the recesses of their mind for now they wanted to know what was going on. Breathlessly they joined the others in front of the screen, now they understood the questioning voices, the Professor was no longer in the bedroom, the room was once again immaculate as if it hadn't been used. Karl was swiftly using the controls of the security camera's in an effort to find the object of their concerns, when the camera in the arboretum located him standing by the arched doorway leading out to the terrace with his shirt still slightly open and a mug of tea in his hands. He was watching the last rays of the sun disappear over the horizon announcing another eventful night, if his suspicions were correct everyone was going to tested once again to the utmost but he must be beware not to reveal to much even though he would be tempted to. His left hand slipped in his shirt to feel the weal's they were healing rather well and the pain was now only a dull thud, he could have healed himself faster but for now this was the best solution. The Vampire's look at each other looking a bit baffled now they thought that they had by now that all their questions surrounding about the Professor were the same but every train of thought seemed to just distract them from what they wanted to know. You could barely tell that he had been at deaths door almost 24 hours ago, but he was standing looking remarkably well, you could feel them thinking what is he? Finally after a measure of silence Drew steps forward towards Karl touches him lightly on the shoulder.

Drew " Karl about those security camera's could you play back what happened while we were asleep we now have the opportunity before the Professor and Vakaal comes."

Karl clears his throat" okay just a second, while I check the back-ups, because they do that automatically, hang on! , Ah yes , got it."

After saying this the screen in the middle lighted up first showing the time of the recorded segment as well as the location of the camera. Silently they watch the recording firstly showing when the Professor got dressed and they noticed those scars they were just visible enough to show that he had been attacked before, they to were horrendous betraying the viciousness of the attack. And then when the Professor had gone outdoors they then noticed the renovation of Mansbridge it seemed as if it had grown the arboretum was breathe taking with those huge glassy area's and the foliage that was growing there gave it almost the feeling of being in the middle of a forest, this surely would be feast to see in the daylight hours, but tonight it surely would appear differently with the beginning moon rays it would almost appear romantic. Before their thought's could dwell further the footage proceeded to show the new stables, with this new feature being shown the Vampire's began to get nervous, horses here on Mansbridge what on earth could the Professor be planning. With a start they saw the horses break out and charge away to their relief, which was short lived because of what happened then. They looked again at the screen what on earth was that, how did the Professor get those horses to come back to the stables the camera couldn't zoom in any closer which was frustrating. And the way the horses appeared to be so docile they couldn't believe that they were the same horses and the way they skirted around the Professor it seemed as if they were protecting him. Drew puts off the screen and the silence is deafening, then suddenly it seemed as if they all wanted to talk at once but stopped.

Drew " okay what have we just seen,

Marty" what was he doing with those horses, you won't catch me near them, the last time I got to close it almost killed me and believe you me that it takes a hell of a lot to kill a Vampire, I was lucky that I managed to get away"

Merrill " I don't understand, why did they come to him I didn't hear him calling them"

Essie " and another thing he didn't even have to hold the reins when he brought them back to stables"

Merrill " could his mind have influenced them, remember he took us into the Astral Plane last night so we don't really know what he can do"

Marty " pff! The more we see the less we know, this is proving to be frustrating because until now we gotten no answers."

Karl " and I have double checked all the recordings none of them have been interfered with, and nobody has been messing about in the computer."

Drew sighs " well I for one have decided I definitely need to know a hell of a lot more about this Professor before we complete the experiment .

Saying this Drew notice's that Essie is looking at him giving him a questionably look, he realized she was still holding back on what she wanted to know, and for that he was grateful. It was only now he was beginning to realize the full impact of what he done that one night when he wore Drakon's chain, how could he have allowed himself be fascinated in the power that Drakon had and the benevolent savagery associated to it. Perhaps he still held this deep fascination in the power that Vampires' had deeply instilled their very psyche, and the thrill in using that power was scratching away at the back of his mind, like a dog looking for a bone. What the Vampire's didn't realize was that the repercussions of their sortie on the Astral Plane was now being felt reverberating through every fiber of their being . Also they were unaware that they were inadvertently emitting the calling of their "Makers" this powerful calling of their "Makers" was so primal so intense that even they were unaware of it. This feeling was only making them feel uneasy, and the only one who appeared calm under these circumstance was surprisingly Karl. The one who had almost destroyed the experiment those years ago, was now the voice of reason in the group.

Karl ' so no problems at all for now, the Professor has promises to answer our questions, and I am sure he will"


End file.
